goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Lunick behaves at the movies/Ungrounded
Summary: Lunick gets to see Inside Out instead of Rampage (2018). However, while watching Inside Out with his bird friend Toriipii Sorano, Marv and Harry break the film projector that caused the other birds to squawk and throw popcorn, therefore Marv and Harry got grounded and sent to the audience by Selkie and Velouria. When Marv and Harry are gone for good, Torippii Sorano and Lunick go to the film area to fix the problem. While Torippii Sorano takes 10 minutes to fix the projector, Lunick made his own short story about him and his friends Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret Cyber Woo, Soren, Ray the firefly, Kai the falcon, Hank the octopus, Freddy Fazbear, Ace, Geon Jr. and Grim Matchstick going against Dragon Maleficent to rescue Female Kana on the big screen by using the drawings of Selkie's friends, Dragon Maleficent and Female Kana. Cast *Karen as Simon and Steve's Mom Transcript *16th, 2018 *Lunick: Hey mom, can we got to the movies? *Azura: Yes, you've been a good bird. *(At the movies) *Simon and Steve's Dad: Boys, how dare you two watch Antman and the Wasp? You're supposed to watch Christopher Robin. So you did not know Horton Hears A Who! (2008) DVD for you both! *Simon and Steve's Mom: When we get home, I will change it from Rio on FX to Olivia on Nick Jr! *Simon and Steve: (Running away and in Mordecai and Rigby's voices) Noooooooooooooooooo! *Ticket Manager: Welcome to Regal Cinemas. We have Wreck-it Ralph, Monsters University, Monsters Inc., The Lion King in 3D, Planes, Planes: Fire & Rescue, Frozen, Big Hero 6, Cinderella (2015), Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur, Zootopia, The Jungle Book (2016), Finding Dory, Moana, Beauty and the Beast (2017), Cars 3, Coco, Guardians of the Galaxy, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War, Antman and the Wasp, Incredibles 2, Christopher Robin and more. What movie would you like to see? *Lunick: I would like 2 tickets for Rampage (2018) please. I really want to see George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry. *Ticket Manager: I'm sorry Lunick, but the tickets to that movie are sold out. *Lunick: Come on! Your just lying to me. *Ticket Manager: No I'm not lying. In that case, there's a lot of tickets for Inside Out. I've heard that one of Selkie's friends named Bing Bong comes out. *(Lunick gets his drawing of Bing Bong out) *Lunick: *Ticket Manager: *to: Inside the theater *Azura: Lunick, I'm going to get some popcorn and lemonade. I'll be right back, stay here while I'm gone. *Lunick: Okay mom. *(Azura leaves) *outside the theater *Ticket Manager: Welcome to Regal Cinemas. How can I help you? *Torippii Sorano: I was originally going to see The Lion King in 3D with Shimajiro Shimano and his other friends and classmates, but I changed my mind. *Ticket Manager: So what movie would you like to see? The Lion King in 3D or Inside Out. *Torippii Sorano: 1 ticket for Inside Out please. *Ticket Manager: Here you go, enjoy the show. *inside the theaters * * * * * * Category:X behaves at the movies Category:Lunick's ungrounded days Category:Simon and Steve's grounded days Category:Marv and Harry's grounded days Category:X gets sent to the audience Category:Longest Videos